Dark Wonderland
by Blitzkrieg9688
Summary: The Dark Wonderland is your friend.. don't be afraid.. we're ALL mad here.. (AU Samurai Troopers fic, many Alice in Wonderland references) RyoOC, ShuOC, SeijiOC, ToumaShin-- NEW CHAPTER: The Princess
1. Prologue: The City of Weeping Hearts

Dark Wonderland  
"We're ALL mad here."  
  
Ryo Sanada (Cheshire Cat)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5' 8''  
  
Weight: 160 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Defining Marks: Shoulder length hair, lack of shirt (Ahemm)  
  
Weapon: Katanas, acid bombs, flare pistol  
  
*****  
  
Shin (Cye) Mouri (March Hare)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5' 7''  
  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
  
Eye Color: Sea Blue  
  
Defining Marks: Robotic claw, long hair, robotic eye, scar on his right cheek  
  
Weapon: Robotic claw, man catcher, shark fang daggers  
  
*****  
  
Touma Hashiba (The Mad Hatter)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5'11''  
  
Weight: 164  
  
Hair Color: Dark Blue  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Defining Marks: Fake eye patch, pirate hat, bad smoking habit  
  
Weapon: Bow and arrow, amazing and powerful intellect (Ahemm), poison darts  
  
*****  
  
Mizima Nicola (Queen of Hearts)  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5' 6''  
  
Weight: 140 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Silvery purple  
  
Eye Color: Black w/ purple flecks  
  
Defining marks: Boyish attitude, heart tattoo on her belly  
  
Weapon: Staff, bronze knuckles, snap bombs  
  
****  
  
Shu Lei Fan (Kento to Reika)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 210 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Dark blue  
  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
  
Defining Marks: Scar on his left cheek and over his right eye  
  
Weapon: Chain staff, poison blade, and earthen ether  
  
****  
  
Seiji Date (Sage to Penelope)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 5' 8''  
  
Weight: 159 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Light violet  
  
Defining Marks: Always wearing sunglasses (Blind), his ever-bored manner  
  
Weapon: No dachi, sorcery, twin sickles  
  
****  
  
Penelope Jones (P-Girl to Seiji)  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 5' 7''  
  
Weight: 139 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Emerald  
  
Defining Marks: Sarcastic attitude, raven claw tattoo on right shoulder blade  
  
Weapon: Whip with a sickle, strings (You know those evil string thingies), and thunder ether  
  
****  
  
Reika Thorne (Little Raven to Shu)  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5' 5''  
  
Weight: 130 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Scarlet  
  
Defining Marks: Nothing really, quiet, scarlet jewel in the center of her chest  
  
Weapon: Sorcery, Scarlet dagger, Senor Hiss (Her snake)  
  
****  
  
Cia Blanche  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 24  
  
Height: 5' 4''  
  
Weight: 125 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye Color: Sea blue  
  
Defining Marks: Pissy manner, gun slinger  
  
Weapon: Guns, bombs of all nature  
  
****  
  
Itao Iganichi  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 26  
  
Height: 5' 9''  
  
Weight: 168 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Light Green  
  
Defining Marks: Peaceful attitude, freckles, glasses  
  
Weapon: Six guns, cross bow  
  
****  
  
Ria Air  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 29  
  
Height: 5' 9''  
  
Weight: 145 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Dark blue  
  
Eye Color: Black  
  
Defining Marks: Eyepatch, irritated manner, and the big lizard that hangs around on her shoulder  
  
Weapon: Sorcery, pistols, and dead blade  
  
The streets were damp, as they normally were considering the city of Phaeolyn had a rainstorm at least once a day. That's why it was known as the 'City of Weeping Hearts'. On this day, the day that seemed darker than others, is when the tale of the Dark Wonderland begins.  
  
Silent as the night, a dark shape swooped past the city lights, into the darkening alleyway. It stopped, turned back and looked at the lights, hoping its chaser had been at last shaken. The figure gripped onto one of the hanging pipes from the cement wall above. It continued to shimmy up to the roof by this method, and finally arrived at a stop at the last pole.  
  
"Hey!" A voice from below yelled. A shot rang out, as a searing pain filled the left arm of the climbing figure. "Get back here!" The voice yelled again. Another shot, and this time it missed its target by only a little. The bullet pierced into the right shoulder.  
  
"Agh!" The figure moaned, then crumpled from the pain of the two shots. It fell, down into the trashcans below. The man walked up to the pile of rubble, aiming his gun down. His breath hastened.  
  
"I told you not to try anything you little-" The man began, but something flew out and smacked him right in the jaw-a foot. The man cursed and looked down, but the person was gone, leaving a small trail of blood. "Damn!" The man cursed, following the blood trail like a hound.  
  
"Ah!" A young woman cursed under her breath and grasped onto her shoulder. "Geeze, all this over one measly pistol." She muttered, pausing and looking up at the city lights. She bit her lip, looking into the oncoming traffic. "Shit." She whispered, than looked back, her pursuer gaining. "Well." She looked at the sidewalk. So conveniently, a police officer was strolling down the sidewalk, whistling slightly. "Damn, the one time they're actually AROUND!" She hissed, then looked back at the hover bikes and hover cars speeding by. She drew in a long breath, then exhaled. "Here we go!" She shouted, turned to the man and gave a slight salute with a rather rude finger, then jumped into the traffic, landing on the top of a bus.  
  
Struggling to regain her balance, the woman looked down at the street below. She fell back momentarily as her balance shifted. She shook her head and jump to the next car. "I hate doing this!" She yelled, then, with another jump, attempted the next. However, she fell short, and hit the rail of the car. She fell, her hand groping for something to hold onto. She finally gripped to the edge of a door and felt her gut slam against the heavy car. Having the wind knocked out of her, the woman nearly let go.  
  
A car passed by, nearly knocking her from her perch. She heard a whistle blow, turned and looked forward, and felt a heavy smack crush into her face. She fell back, landing on the street below. Nearly killed by an oncoming truck, she swooped away, ducking from the traffic. She had nearly made it to the edge, when a moto bike sped by and knocked her off the edge of the street. She fell, and continued falling, perhaps into one of the many pits left from the last battle waged in the city of Phaeolyn. With a thud she landed onto packed earth, a searing pain filling her back, head and arms.  
  
She thought she heard voices, distant voices. Those of males. Her head was spinning. She opened her eyes briefly to see a face looking down at her. Brown locks spilled from his face, but something caught her half- dazed gaze. He had no right eye.. Or he did, but it was.. Robotic. 


	2. A Special Assignment

A/N: I know this is a short chapter.. errgh.. sorry!  
  
The Kentaro Ryumei police station, 125th precinct:  
  
A woman, maybe in her late twenties, sat at a large solid oak desk. Her face, stern and strong, showed much experience and knowledge. She had an eye patch over her left eye, and soft dark blue hair framing her tanned skin. Her lips were heart shaped, with dark rouge lipstick. She wore a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt. She tensed slightly as the door opened and three people entered two men and one woman.  
  
The first person to enter was a tall man, in his early twenties, wearing sunglasses, a dark suit and tie and a long black leather trench coat. A sword, a no-dachi, was slung over his shoulder, and many other random weapons lined his belt. His blond hair was wild, hardly any rule to it at all, with a few strands passing over his right eye. His look was solemn and wise.  
  
Second, came a young woman, looking to be a little bit younger than the man, her arms folded, with a smug little smirk on her pretty face. She had pale skin and cherry blossom lips, with shining emerald eyes and a halo of golden hair framing her delicate jaw line. She had long golden hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her jeans were low rise, black, and with blue fire running up the right pant leg. She wore numerous belts, some with studs, and some with spikes. Long leather gloves ran down her arms, the left one with blue flames to match her right leg. She wore a white and black sleeveless shirt, and a black tie.  
  
The third was another man, younger that the other two by quite a bit. He was taller than the others were, however. His hair was rather curly, dark blue, and he wore a yellow bandanna. There was a silver chain around his neck, and dangling from it was a circular locket. His eyes were dark blue, the right one with a jagged scar over it, and another scar running up his left cheek. He wore a long dark blue jacket, a yellow t- shirt underneath. On his back was a large belt, which held a long spiked staff. There was a sharp blade at the two ends. He had baggy black jeans and heavy leather boots. He folded his arms and whistled a short tune. "Hey, what's this all about?" He asked, shutting his eyes.  
  
The woman tensed again. "Date, Jones, Lei Fan," she muttered, folding her hands, "I have a mission for you."  
  
"What is it?" The first man asked.  
  
"Seiji, you three have a very important assignment."  
  
"We heard you the first time, chief." The girl snapped, putting her hands to her hips. "Stop beatin' around the bush and spit it out already."  
  
"Penelope!" The first man said sharply and turned to her.  
  
"She's right, Seiji, Ria's stalling." The third man added.  
  
"Well, I just meant for her to respect our elder." Seiji defended, turning to him and shaking his head.  
  
"Hah! Ria IS an elder, isn't she?" Penelope slapped her thigh.  
  
"That's not really funny, Penny." The third man whispered.  
  
"Aw, stuff it, Shu!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Please, can't we just get along.?"  
  
Ria squinted, stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "SILENCE!" She barked, and all three agents blinked and went back to standing still. Ria's eye twitched as she sat back down, sighing slightly. "You three are late."  
  
"Please forgive us." Seiji murmured, bringing a hand to his chest.  
  
"Yeah, SHU had issues getting his SHOE on." Penelope smiled slightly and gave a harsh glare to Shu.  
  
"That's not funny, Penny." Shu snapped, glaring at Penelope.  
  
"Silence!" Ria repeated and stood, walking from behind the desk and leaning on the edge. "Anyway, all of your.. stupidity can be forgiven, just as long as you take up this mission."  
  
"Anything, chief." Seiji nodded, folding his arms. Penelope looked at him and rolled her eyes, mocking his great patience and respect.  
  
Ria paused, then looked down at her desk. "Empress Kayura needs guards to help escort her daughter to the Yrssal country to stay with her uncle."  
  
Shu sighed. "Not Lady Umera."  
  
Ria shook her head. "No, not Umera. She needs you to escort her eldest daughter; Lady Reika."  
  
Shu's face reddened, and Penelope slapped his shoulder. "Awwww. Shu's crush!"  
  
Shu's face became even darker, and he shot a dark glare at Penelope. "She's not my crush!.. She and I are friends.."  
  
"Anyway, the Princess has been getting threats, very disturbing threats. So, we believe that if we can take her to Yrssal, she should be safe there. She will stay with her uncle, Lord Nazaa. "  
  
"So, what are talking about? Us and a big throng of guards?" Shu asked, putting his hands to his hips.  
  
Seiji looked down. "Most likely just us. A large group will attract too much attention to the Princess."  
  
Ria nodded. "You three will take her to the continent by way of airship over the Myste Sea."  
  
"When do we go?" Penelope asked, looking up at the clock.  
  
Ria smiled slightly. "Tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m." Ria walked slowly to her desk and picked up a packet, handing it to Seiji. "You're going to have to meet her at the Marenjeno Bay. Your ship is the Hariel."  
  
"Marenjeno Bay? There are thieves there.." Shu commented.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Shuily-doo. You can protect the princess from any of THAT, can't you?" Penelope elbowed him in the gut, winking.  
  
"..I.. suppose." Shu shrugged, looked down at the locket around his  
throat.  
  
"..Shu?" Seiji asked, turning to him.  
  
Shu's head shot up, and he looked at Seiji. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"You're not going to let your feelings get in the way of your performance, are you?" Seiji  
  
asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Of.. of course not." Shu murmured, fingering the locket gently.  
  
"Good, because we don't need the princess distracted. She has enough problems right now as it is, what with her training to become an Ancient, so she doesn't need conflicting feelings about someone who has been her best friend her whole life." Ria gave a sharp look at Shu. She turned to Seiji and Penelope. "That goes for you two as well. No emotional turmoil between you two, got it?"  
  
Penelope blushed. "What are you talking about?" Ria looked at her closely for a few moments, then turned and left the office, heading for the filing room.  
  
Seiji pushed his sunglasses up his nose, turned towards the door, and walked out of the room, calling after him, "Come on, Penelope, Shu."  
  
Penelope muttered something to herself, then followed his lead reluctantly.  
  
Shu paused before leaving, leaning against the desk. He twirled the locket around in his fingers, then grasped it in his fist. He gave a sigh, then said, "Only one day.. I wonder how much you've changed over the past two years.." He smiled to himself, gripped the locket again, and then followed his comrades. 


	3. Welcome Aboard the Dark Wonderland!

A/N: Here we go with chapter three.. oh.. perhaps I should mention that this has a shounen-ai couple.. One I don't see too often but I enjoy.. Touma/Shin shounen-ainess.. look out! Um.. and I do know that his name is Shin but they call him Cye.. there is a reason for that. You can gather what the reason is if you think about it for just a teeny second!  
  
***  
  
"What do you make of her, mate?" A young man asked, leaning forward. He and another man stooped over a red couch, where a young woman with long silver braided hair lay. The room was well sized, with old pictures a various space knickknacks and loot hanging on the walls. There was a bookcase filled and overflowing with old, dusty books, an old barrel with a faded, chipped paint logo on it with faded maps rolled up inside of it, and a great many treasure chests locked and pushed out of the way.  
  
"Eh.. she's got boobies, so what do I care?" A second man said, leaning forward and prodding the unconscious woman's chest. He wore a black trench coat with a skull and crossbones symbol on the back. There was a bundle of white lace at his throat, and a midnight blue velvet vest underneath the trench coat. He wore black slacks and shined black boots. He had deep blue hair, strangely untamed, with one lock of hair moving down the center of his face. He had a black eyepatch over his left eye. He had a light build, and looked rather on the snooty side.  
  
"Touma!" The first young man exclaimed irritably, his real eye and his robotic eye both swiveling towards the offending speaker. This young man had shoulder length brown hair, tied back by a blue tie. He wore a dark blue and white striped sailor shirt, with a dark glove running up his right arm. There were three leather belts around his waist, and dark blue slacks with knee-high work boots. He had a swimmer's build, slightly tanned skin, and a gentle demeanor about him.  
  
"What?" Touma innocently smiled, and proceeded to take open a small tin box he'd had in his pocket. He opened it, and was about to roll some tiny slivers of tobacco leaves in a small piece of paper, when the first young man all but slapped the box out of his hand.  
  
"What have I told you about that?"  
  
Touma groaned. "Not in your presence, my dear."  
  
"Well I think you would've learned better than that, you old fool." The young man scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
  
"Lovers quarrel?" A new voice entered the conversation.  
  
Touma turned, facing a young man with shoulder length unruly black hair. His light blue eyes shimmered with the delight of the two bickering. The young man wore a long scarlet trench coat, with no shirt underneath it. There were suspenders under the trench coat, buttoning onto the baggy gray jeans. Black chaps began at his upper thigh, and ran down to his buckled black boots. He placed his hands in his coat pockets, giving Touma a nod.  
  
"Ryo, you bastard. Where have you been?" The first young man snapped, placing his hands on his hips. He wrinkled his nose again, scowling.  
  
"..Out." He replied.  
  
"Well, you look like you're half drunk. I assume you've been at a bar for the past hour getting drunk and doing god-knows-what with the floozies, while Touma and I stayed here and removed the bullet from this young lady's arm." The first young man hissed.  
  
"Yup. That pretty much sums it up."  
  
Touma turned to the young man. "Shi.. I mean Cye.." He murmured, pointing at the young woman that lay on a couch.  
  
"Seems our guest is waking up." Cye said, smiling gently.  
  
The woman elicited a soft groan, shifting uncomfortably. She wore a tattered dark blue coat missing three heavy brass buttons, a tight red tanktop, torn on one of the straps, shredded black with white faded jeans, and dirty black leather boots with one broken top buckle on each. She had bruises on her face, as well as her chest. A nasty gash lined the back of her neck, and her arm lay next to her, just dangling uselessly. She gave a painful moan and opened her eyes slowly, her gaze shifting in and out. She gritted her teeth in pain even as her view came into focus.  
  
Cye's robotic eye examined her closely. "She's dazed, and her wounds are minor. Aside from a nasty shot in the arm, which now only needs to have the dressing replaced every few hours. Nothing some rest and food won't heal."  
  
"Does that mean we're taking her in?" Touma sighed, looked down and resting his head on his palms. Cye turned to him and gave him a glare.  
  
"She needs rest, Touma."  
  
"Some violent, dangerous pirate you are." Touma retorted.  
  
"I like to think of myself as a friendly, fair tempered pirate of mercy." Cye smiled slightly, placing his hands on his hips again. He flashed a dark smirk at Touma. "And you may see soon just how dangerous and violent I can be."  
  
Touma grinned. "Hoo.. Naughty boy, you."  
  
Ryo groaned. "No gay stuff in front of me, guys."  
  
The woman leaned shot forward, ignoring any pain that must've surged through her with her abrupt jolt. "Brother!" She cried before wincing and falling back, gripping for a brace. Ryo started, leaning over.  
  
"You OK, lady?" He asked, poking her shoulder.  
  
She yowled in pain, gripped her shoulder, then ran a heavy slap across Ryo's face. "Creep!" She snapped.  
  
Ryo rubbed his face, then squinted. "Chiclet, you crossed me quick, you know."  
  
"Hush, Ryo." Cye waved him away, moving closer.  
  
She looked at Cye, then at Ryo, then at Touma. "..How did I get here?"  
  
Touma smiled. "You fell out of the sky, like a wounded dove, my sweet." He said, making his hand drop into his other hand as a falling gesture.  
  
"..Fell.. From the sky?" The girl muttered, rubbing her forehead with her good hand.  
  
"Well, technically from the streets into a crater, but we won't go into details." Cye shrugged, rolling his one normal eye.  
  
"No, no, the sky sounds better." Touma shook his head.  
  
"But she FELL from the streets, Touma!" Cye squinted at Touma. The girl looked from one to another, blinking confusedly. "You can't just change stories at your own whim!"  
  
"Why not?" Touma asked, folding his arms and squinting at the younger man.  
  
"Because you just can't." Cye replied.  
  
"Well, I do cleaner jobs in looting!" Touma retorted.  
  
"I work more quickly!" Cye growled.  
  
"Yeah, but you almost got us cau-"  
  
"Oh, don't EVEN start with me on that!"  
  
"I'll start it whenever I damn well please!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
"Bitches.." Ryo intruded on their argument. The two stopped, about to strangle each other, and looked at Ryo. "..You're scaring the girl."  
  
"Well, who cares?" Touma asked, shrugging. "She's got boobies, I don't care if I scare someone who has those things.."  
  
"Look, thanks a lot for your.. concern.. but I have to go.." The girl muttered, beginning to stand. Cye stepped forward, a faint smile crossing his face.  
  
"I don't know if you want to do tha-" He began as the girl cried out in pain and fell back onto the couch, gritting her teeth. Cye looked at her sympathetically, his eyes lowering.  
  
"I suppose that was a bit late.." The girl glared at him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look, lady, you could at least tell us your name. We did save your life." Ryo muttered, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well.." Touma began, stepping closer to Ryo, "Actually, if you want to be technical about it.. Cye and I were the ones who actually found her, Ryo.."  
  
"Shut up, Touma." Ryo snapped.  
  
"Well, it's true. All you did was ask her if she as a present for you when we brought her back." Touma whispered, folding his arms.  
  
"It was a valid question." Ryo muttered. Cye smiled, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. They always act like this. They're just acting like idiots because it's the only thing they know how to do in front of new people." Cye murmured, removing his hand. "So.." He began, looking down at her, "Would you mind telling us your name?" He asked softly.  
  
She stared up at Cye, then looked back down. "It's Mizima."  
  
"Sounds like a brand of bottled water." Ryo hissed, straightening. "What about your last name?"  
  
Mizima glared at Ryo, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Nicola. My name is Mizima Nicola."  
  
"OK, Mizima, could you tell us what you're doing with gunshot wounds and falling into craters in the streets?" Ryo asked, walking closer to her and nudging Cye out of the way. She looked up at Ryo, frowning.  
  
"..I borrowed something.." She began.  
  
"Borrowed?" Touma smiled. "That's funny, dear. You don't normally get shot when you borrow someone's things.. Unless we count that one time Ryo borrowed Cye's hairbrush to polish his boots with. Where did the bullet end up, Ryo? Wasn't it your better half?" Touma laughed.  
  
"It was a bad day for me and Ryo pushed me over the edge, is all." Cye whispered defensively, folding his arms.  
  
"You're a nutcase, Cye." Ryo muttered, pocketing his hands. Cye smiled, tossing his head lightly as he turned back to face Mizima.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked, tilting his head. Mizima stared at him, and slowly shook her head.  
  
"..How could you tell?" She asked. Cye smirked, leaning back on his heels. He took in a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Mmm, well.. to start with, your boots are made of a leather only found in the northern countries, and in any other country it is sold at an obscenely high price, except for where they are manufactured, so most likely you got them in the north. Secondly, people differ in looks based on where they are from. I have never seen a woman with your fair skin and dark eyes here in the western countries. And third.. your accent also shows that you come from one of the northern countries.. I am guessing.. perhaps an area around Kentaro." Cye said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Mizima sighed, looking down. "..Could you all just let me go?"  
  
"Never!" Touma shouted.  
  
"Touma.." Cye muttered, glaring at the blue haired young man, who grinned in response.. Ryo bit his bottom lip, looking up.  
  
"We'll let you go. You just have to let us get to a safe place before we can drop you off." Ryo said, looking out of the window.  
  
"..What?" Mizima said, raising an eyebrow. She turned and looked out of the window as well, and fell back in surprise. She could only see clouds, and the ground was completely out of sight. "..What's going on?" She asked, looking at Ryo.  
  
"We're staying off of the ground so as to avoid being seen, Mizima. Don't worry, we're still above Phaeolyn, you'll be able to get right back to the city soon." Ryo murmured, turning to leave the room.  
  
"Who are you people?" She asked, turning back to face the three. Ryo paused, turning back to face her.  
  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, eh? You gave us your name.. ok then.." Ryo smiled, bowing. "I am Captain Ryo Sanada.."  
  
"Captain?" Mizima whispered.  
  
"I am his First Mate.. Cye." Cye said softly, smiling.  
  
"And I'm Head Engineer Touma Hashiba." Touma grinned, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"You have the pleasure of being one of the first to come aboard our fine vessel, the Dark Wonderland." Ryo said, folding his arms. Mizima's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"..You're pirates." She whispered.  
  
"..Bingo." Ryo said quietly, smiling. He straightened, looking at Touma and Cye as they nodded, leaving the room. Ryo smirked as he turned back to Mizima. "We will be dropping you off at Port Rinbo. From there you can take a short train ride back to the city."  
  
"And I assume this will all come from my own pocket, even though I didn't ask you for help?" She asked.  
  
".Well now, we're aren't dating, are we? Is there any point in being formal?" Ryo asked in return. He turned to leave, but paused before he reached the door, turning back. "You may want to find something to change in to.. the crew gets rather rowdy when they see a young lady with partially torn clothes." He said, leaving the room. Mizima growled, leaning back onto the couch, gripping her bad arm and wincing. As she cradled her wounded arm, Cye reentered the room, carrying a small parcel with him. He sat down on a small stool that was next to the couch.  
  
"Would you like me to tend to your wounds, Miss?" He asked, holding out the parcel, which contained bandages, antiseptics, and various medical supplies. Mizima sighed, looking away.  
  
"I want off of this ship. I have something important I need to do and I don't want to be hindered by your pigheaded captain." Mizima said as Cye took her arm and examined it. He looked up, his cyborg eye shimmering in the light.  
  
"I can understand what you mean. Ryo is a bit on the obnoxious side when you first meet him.. but you'll get used to it." Cye said, opening the parcel and removing a few cotton swabs and the antiseptic. "..I just wonder what it in you're in such a hurry to do, Miss."  
  
"..It's personal." She replied.  
  
"Something involving your brother?" Cye asked, tapping the antiseptic onto the swab, and then placing it over the wound on Mizima's arm.  
  
"..What..?" Mizima asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"You called out for your brother as you awoke. I assume it is about him." Cye said.  
  
"..I'd rather not talk about it." Mizima hissed.  
  
"Ah, all right.. anyway, we removed the bullet from your arm, so now I am going to remove the dressing from your arm, clean it again, and the replace the dressing. Based on your reaction to Ryo's touch, your pain killers have worn out, so I'll get Touma to bring some in soon." Cye murmured, not expecting a response from the quiet woman. He set down the cotton swab and slowly pulled back the fabric of her coat. He gently began to remove the bandaging that surrounded her upper arm.  
  
"..I feel like I've met him somewhere before." Mizima whispered.  
  
"Met who? Cye asked, looking up.  
  
"..Ryo." She whispered. "..It's just.. his eyes.. they seem so familiar.." She said, looking away. She shook her head, sighing. "It's probably nothing.. There are many blue-eyed people in the world.. I guess I'm just.. tired.."  
  
"..Perhaps you should get some rest before we dock at the Port. And don't feel uneasy just because this is a pirate ship.. I assure you that all the tales of slovenly drunken brutish pirates and their dingy wrecks of ships aren't true. Well, at least concerning us.." Cye said while dropping the old bandage onto the floor and swabbing the wound delicately.  
  
"..I thought pirates would slit the throat of any people who happened upon their ship." Mizima whispered.  
  
"..Well, we happened upon you and brought you here, so it wasn't your fault, now was it?" Cye smiled, beginning to wrap new bandages around her arm. As he finished, he picked up the old bandaged, stood, and turned to leave. "I'll have Touma bring in the pain killers soon.. try to get some rest before we dock."  
  
"..Right." Mizima said softly, looking back out the window. She heard the door shut, and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a strange presence about the ship, something she couldn't explain. It was something familiar, but was unreachable, like a memory of a dream. She shut her eyes, and then opened them, seeing only the dense clouds outside of the window. They were passing more rapidly now, and she could hear the engine of the ship cranking in the background. "..So.. here I am.. I've finally found you.. Dark Wonderland.." She whispered, smiling slightly. 


	4. The Princess

"Waaaaaake up, Shuily-doo!" Came a loud shout. Shu shot up, blinking blindly in the darkness of his room. He winced as a blinding light filled his eyes, and he reached up to rub the dust from his eyes.  
  
"..Wha?" He blinked, making out the shadowed figures of Penelope and Seiji standing in the doorway, the hallway light spilling in.  
  
"Time to get up, Shu! You have a date with destiny!" Penelope smiled, walking up and ripping the sheets from his bed. Shu retracted, becoming aware of the chill of the room after the loss of his warm sheets.  
  
"But it's 5:00 a.m.. We don't have to be there till 7:30.." Shu muttered irritably.  
  
"That is the time the princess will arrive. I believe we should arrive earlier so we can get acquainted with the crew and get our parcels well put away so we can leave the bay sooner rather than later." Seiji said, placing his hands in the pockets of his gray slacks.  
  
"You think of every way possible to annoy me, huh Sei?" Shu muttered sleeping, falling back onto the bed.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Penelope shouted, turning the lights on. Shu groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Penelope grabbed a hold of his ankles, and pulled back, attempting to pull him off of the bed. "It's.. time.. to.. get.. UP!" She shouted, pulling as hard as she could, not knowing that Shu was gripping onto the headboard. Penelope gave a groan, releasing his ankles. "Fine! You win this time.. However.. you lose!" She shouted, lifting Shu's boot from the floor and smacking his rear end with it. Shu yelped, sitting up.  
  
"FINE, woman! Leave me alone!" He shouted, jumping off of the bed. "I'm up, are you both happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic." Seiji said dully, turning to leave the room. "Be down in the lobby in fifteen minutes. That gives you ample time to shower and make yourself presentable for her high-" He began, but was cut off by Penelope pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Basically.. make yourself all pretty for the princess! Toodles, Shoodles!" Penelope grinned, shutting the door. As Shu made a move to lie back down, he heard her from the hallway, "And don't you even think about going back to sleep or that boot'll be hitting the other side of your waist!"  
  
"..Crap.." Shu sighed, scratching the back of his head. He turned to go into the bathroom, gripping the locket around his neck as he shut the door.  
  
***  
  
"He's still not down here, what's taking so long?" Penelope whispered, looking up at the clock. She placed her hands on her hips, looking at Seiji. "What were we thinking, having kids? I mean, Shu obviously takes after you. He's all vain. He takes six hours doing his hair."  
  
"..Indeed." Seiji muttered as Shu came down the steps. "You're late, Shu. It's a quarter till six."  
  
"No time for breakfast. Hurry up." Penelope hissed, pointing at the door.  
  
"..No time for breakfast?" Shu whispered, a hurt look washing over his face. Seiji sighed, folding his arms.  
  
Shu stood there looking as if he were fighting the urge to whimper like a hurt puppy. Seiji finally took pity on him and took a small paper wrapped bundle from his pocket. "Heads up." He said, tossing it towards Shu, who caught it.  
  
"Hoo.." Shu smiled as he unwrapped the bundle, a sweet fragrance coming from it.  
  
"I saved a couple of pastries from my breakfast for you. NOW can we go?" Seiji asked, turning towards the door. With a flick of his wrist a long silver cane appeared in his right hand. The dapper man never slowed his pace and opened the doors, striding forward confidently, not waiting to see if Penelope and Shu were following him.  
  
"Wow.. Seiji's actually gonna use his cane today." Shu said, sounding slightly mystified. He stuffed one of the flaky golden breakfast pastries into his mouth whole.  
  
"You know how he is," Penelope said flippantly as she moved to follow Seiji. "Proud, proud, proud. He hates to use that cane and let other people know that he can't see. But a place like the port is so busy, he HAS to use it or he'd bump into shit left and right, highly sensitive or not. Knowing him it will disappear the minute we're onboard the ship, though."  
  
Shu nodded as he stuffed the second pastry in his mouth whole and followed Penelope out the door. "True, dat."  
  
***  
  
"Wooow.. that sure is a big ass dingy!" Penelope whooped, placing her hands on her hips as she observed the large Imperial ship. "I wonder how much bread it cost to build this thing!"  
  
"I've never seen a ship so big.. aren't we supposed to be.. you know.. inconspicuous, Seiji?" Shu asked, leaning back on his heels and throwing his arms behind his head.  
  
"That is what I had assumed. Perhaps this is the Empire's own way of 'inconspicuousness'." Seiji murmured, tapping his cane on the ground. The ship was the size of a large freighter, ornate in design, the style used for the royal ships of Kentaro Ryumei. Many crewmen were carrying supplies into the ship, carrying small lanterns in front of them since the sun had not yet risen. There was a dense fog in the air, perhaps because a north flowing wind blew mist in from the sea. The sound of the chilly water slapping onto the cement bay added to the early cries of waking gulls.  
  
"The fog is so dense.. even when the sun comes up it'll be hard to see." Penelope commented, adjusting the strap of her backpack.  
  
"Tell me about it. Is it safe to be traveling in such dense fog, Seiji?" Shu asked, turning to Seiji, who sighed  
  
"I take great happiness in your trusting my knowledge of sailing, Shu. The fog is normally always dense at this time in this particular area. Once the sun rises and the morning breeze begins, the fog will lift rather quickly. However, even if it didn't, these men are some of the best sailors in the world. Lord Rajura would not trust just any foolish boatmen to handle the safety of his eldest daughter."  
  
"Cue deep blushing on the part of our dear Shuily-doo." Penelope muttered as Shu blushed uncomfortably.  
  
"Shut up, Penny." Shu muttered.  
  
"Hunh, is this kid really that big of a treasure?" Penelope muttered, folding her arms and titling her head.  
  
"Aside from being one of the royal family, the princess is the heir to the power of the Ancients. She is the sacred guardian of the holy symbols of the four countries." Seiji said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, chums, what say we take a tour of our glorified dingy?" Penelope said, grinning at the two. Shu grinned, folding his arms.  
  
"I'm game! Let's do it!" Shu yelled, running forward.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Came a voice from behind the three. Penelope paused, turning back, Seiji turned around, and Shu jolted to a stop, nearly losing his balance. Before them stood Ria, with her arms folded behind her back. There was a large iguana on her left shoulder, staring at Shu angrily.  
  
"AH! RIA!" Shu shouted, falling back. "And Ria's freaky ass lizard!"  
  
"..Yes, it is I.. your caring and loving boss who no matter what moronic thing you may do, is never quite mad enough to put a bullet through your forehead." Ria murmured, lifting her fingers and handing a small snack to the iguana. "And her name is Pumpkin."  
  
"What are you doing here, chief?" Penelope asked, blinking. Ria rolled her eye, and strangely the lizard did as well in unison with her.  
  
"I am here to make sure Shu doesn't have a nose hemorrhage when the princess arrives." Ria whispered. Shu blushed again, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ya'll need to stop pickin' on me.. cause if you ever need to build a human ladder for any reason I just may be inclined to decline your request." Shu muttered demurely, looking away and sighing.  
  
"..What?" Penelope blinked as the group turned to face Shu.  
  
"Uh.. uh.. I dunno.. leave me alone!" Shu shouted, waving his hands in front of himself defensively. Seiji smiled, turning back towards the ship.  
  
"Let's go check the inside, I suppose." He said, spinning the cane. Penelope smiled, nodding.  
  
"I want to share a bed with Sei-Sei, so make sure there's a room with only one bed for the two of us." Penelope grinned, poking Seiji's ribs. She gave a laugh, walking past him. Seiji had a rather confused look on his face rather than his usual even expression.  
  
"..What?" Seiji asked, and Shu grinned.  
  
"She's teasin' you, dude." Shu said, following Penelope. Seiji raised his eyebrows, his look of puzzlement changing back to his ever-bored expression. Seiji sighed, and followed after his two comrades.  
  
"Are you coming, chief?" Seiji asked as he stepped up the small bridge that led into the ship.  
  
"I am waiting for His Majesty, Lady Kayura and the princess to arrive. Get acquainted with the crew and the ship.. they should be here in a few minutes." Ria said softly, reaching up and stroking the lizard's head. Seiji nodded, and entered the ship. As he stepped into the first main room, he heard Penelope's voice from the adjacent room.  
  
"Woooooow! Freakin swank-damn-tabulous!" She shouted.  
  
"There's even a little refrigerator next to the sofas! Sweet!" Shu said after Penelope. Seiji smiled, and followed the sound of their voices into the next room.  
  
"This is so cool!" Shu said, grinning. The room was very spacious, and had two doors, one that led to the main room where they had entered, and one that led into the rest of the ship. The carpet was a deep red shade, lush and soft. There were two couches on either side of the room, each a pale shade of ivory velvet, trimmed with rosewood. There were two small drink refrigerators next to each of the sofas. On the off white walls hung two portraits, one of the first king of Kentaro Ryumei, one of the first queen.  
  
"I like what I see so far! Come on, Shu; let's go 'splorin!" Penelope said, grabbing Shu's arm and running into the next room. Seiji spun around, sensing a presence behind him.  
  
"Whoa, sorry. Did I startle you?" Came a voice.  
  
"..No." Seiji said demurely.  
  
"I am Captain Luis Rencheld. I assume you are one of the three bodyguards hired to protect the princess?" The man said, holding his hand out. When Seiji didn't respond, he frowned slightly, noticing the sunglasses and the cane.  
  
"..You assume correctly. My associates are touring your ship. I hear it is quite a fine sight to see." Seiji said, gripping his cane.  
  
"Ah, yes.. The Hariel is the finest ship that was not built for battle. Built from perfectly temp-"  
  
"Save your tales of the ship's construction for someone who is more familiar with the complexities of ships.. Like Shu." Seiji whispered. "I am Date Seiji. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Date.. hm.. is that perhaps the same Date as Date Megumi, one of the previous guardians of the royal family?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes.. she is my mother." Seiji said, nodding.  
  
"You look quite a bit like her. Though not as lovely, seeing as how you are, after all, a young man." Luis said gently. Seiji flinched, not from the comment on his mother being lovely, but from the comment that he looked like his mother.  
  
"..Indeed." Seiji muttered. If you'll excuse me, captain." He said, walking past the captain and back down the ramp. He heard footsteps behind him, and then felt a heavy smack on his back that almost caused him to fall forward.  
  
"Hey, Sei! How's it shakin?" Penelope shouted in his ear. Seiji recoiled, sighing.  
  
"Fine, Penelope." Seiji said softly, smiling.  
  
"Shu's still inside checkin' things out! THIS could be the opportunity we've been waiting for.." Penelope's voice was laced with mirth as she tapped Seiji on the arm. "ALONE time.. if you know what I mean! Come on.. the beds in the cabins are HUGE!"  
  
"Penelope.. Stop fooling around.." Seiji sighed, growing tired of her teasing and still irritated by the captain's innocent comment about his looks. "Lord Rajura and Lady Kayura will be here any minute. Let's just find Shu and get out there so we can make a good impression."  
  
"Aw, you're no fun.. oh well.. I guess that's what I like about you." She said, a bit sarcastically. Just as the two reached Ria, a rather large horse-drawn carriage drew up. Four large white stallions drew it, each with well-maintained short manes, and shined sable hooves. The carriage was a deep shade of scarlet, with the royal insignia painted on the side. It was adorned with gold and black onyx. "Well. Talk about making appearances." Penelope whistled, attempting to fix her hair.  
  
"Lord Rajura is known for his showy ways.. Not so much as Lord Nazaa, but still.." Ria nodded in agreement, stroking the head of the lizard. The driver of the carriage, a clean cut man with a red suit and lace cuffs, high black boots, and a scabbard to his side hopped off of the seat, and stepped up to the door, opening it slowly. The first one to step down was Lord Rajura. He wore a deep emerald velvet vest, with a bundle of lace at his throat. White silk slacks ran down his legs, and deep black leather boots started at his knees and ran down from there. He was fair skinned, with an eye patch over his left eye. His good eye was a pale shade of grey, and his silver hair fell in waves around his face. He held up a white gloved hand, offering a hand to the second person in the carriage.  
  
Lady Kayura stepped down, taking Rajura's hand as she stepped to the ground. She wore a long, flowing emerald cloak, a gold pin connecting it together. Small frills of blue silk poked out from the bottom of the cloak, showing the bottom of her dress. Her raven colored hair was tied up in several complicated buns, with a few strands draping around her delicate jaw line. Her deep blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and complemented her pale skin. She stepped aside as the driver walked up next to the door and held his hand for the last person.  
  
A black lace gloved hand took hold of the driver's open hand, and a small, slender figure stepped down from the carriage. She was far smaller than her father, and slightly smaller than her mother. She was robed in a deep scarlet cloak, the hood up. Her pale skin deeply contrasted the raven hair that rimmed her face, and her eyes sparkled with a crimson glow surrounded by dark, smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, and eye lashes. She wore pale lipstick over her heart-shaped lips. Her hair was obviously tied back, but not visible due to the hood, however, she had a few strands of black hair running down over her shoulders and around her face. She wore a deep scarlet lace up top, with black silk threads lacing it together. Frills of black lace ran down her waist, and ended at her upper thigh, where the same scarlet silk continued down to her upper shin. At the bottom of the dress was a trim of black lace. She wore high black boots, plain and simple, with no decoration to them at all.  
  
"She looks rather high-maintenance. I'll bet she's a real priss." Penelope muttered, raising one eyebrow. Seiji reached over and pinched Penelope's arm, and then resumed to his statue-like form. Penelope shot him a glare as the three arrivals approached them. Rajura sighed as her came to a stop, turning to Ria.  
  
"Chief Rhiannon Air.." Rajura said, holding out his hand. Ria reached out, shaking his hand.  
  
"My lord." Ria murmured, bowing.  
  
"Are these the bodyguards you spoke of?" Rajura asked, turning to face Penelope and Seiji. He raised one eyebrow at Seiji's sunglasses and cane. "Because they seem to be.. more along the looks of baggage boys. And one of them seems to be rather.. how would you say.. hindered." Penelope winced, tightening her fist and trying not to blow up at the king.  
  
"My lord.." Ria began, looking at Penelope to make sure the girl wasn't going to lose her control due to the king's rather insensitive comment about Seiji's imperfection. "This is Date Seiji, son of Date Megumi. I assure you, despite his.. limitation.. Seiji is one of the greatest kendo artists in the world today. He is wise and strong and will be a great asset in the protection of your daughter."  
  
"..And.. the girl.. who is she? One of the Date's servants?" Rajura asked, now shooting his judgmental glance at Penelope, who gritted her teeth.  
  
"She is Penelope Jones, Rick Jones' sister. He left her with the Date's after their father's death. She was trained in the art of Arachnia, the original style of combat her brother devised involving the manipulation of steel strings by way of spirit force." Ria said, smiling at Penelope, who's painfully straight face turned into a rather smug smirk as she placed her hands on her sides and puffed her chest out.  
  
"I have heard of Arachnia.. said to be one of the most deadly forms of combat today. It sounds rather violent.." Lady Kayura said, sighing. "So.. The sister of Rick Jones, are you? Do you possess the same prowess for martial arts as your brother did?"  
  
Penelope's eyes widened, not expecting to be spoken to by the queen. "Um.. I'm not quite as good as my brother is.. but.. I think I've got it down.. eerh.. pretty well." She said, mumbling near the end of her sentence.  
  
"I thought you said you had three of your best agents here.. I see only two, Miss Air.." Rajura commented, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, he can count." Penelope growled under her breath, and Seiji elbowed her in the side. Ria looked around, rather nervously, turning to Penelope and Seiji, Penelope giving her a rather blank stare.  
  
"Eerrh.. We do, my lord.. he is in the ship getting everything squared away for us." Ria smiled weakly, a rather nervous giggle following her sentence. Reika, who had not yet spoken a single word, tightened her hands together and looked up at Seiji and Penelope.  
  
"..Are any of you allergic to cats?" She asked softly, as if she were afraid of the two of them. Seiji smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"None of us are allergic to cats, my lady." Seiji said, placing his other hand on the tip of the cane now. Reika smiled comfortably, turning to the driver, who nodded and turned back to head to the carriage. After a few moments, he returned with a small pet carrier, held it up to Reika and opened the door. Reika smiled and reached into the carrier, pulling out a black long haired, yellow eyed cat with a deep red collar around her neck with a small bell attached to it. She stroked the long, silky fur and smiled, cradling the cat.  
  
"..You brought a cat, my lady?" Penelope asked, blinking.  
  
"..Her name is Dinah.. I never go anywhere without her.." Reika murmured, burying her face in the cat's fur. Rajura smiled, placing a hand on his daughter's back.  
  
"Perhaps you should let Dinah stay in her carrier until you board the ship, dear. The water might scare her.." Rajura said softly, and Reika nodded, placing the cat back into the carrier, the driver shutting it and setting it down next to his feet. Just as he did this, Shu ran out onto the ramp, grinning.  
  
"Hey, you guys gotta see this kitchen.. i-.." He paused, seeing the new arrivals. His eyes widened as he looked at Reika, who's face brightened considerably at Shu's arrival. "..Reika.." He whispered, moving to step off of the ramp. As he did this, the distraction at the sight of his old friend caused him to stumble on the slippery ramp, causing him to tumble into the water with a loud 'splash'. In unison, Seiji, Penelope and Ria all grimaced, then sighed pitifully.  
  
"Seiji.. remind me again why we keep Shu.." Ria muttered, and Seiji paused for a moment before responding.  
  
"Because he's large and distracts things well." Seiji muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ria sighed.  
  
"..He.. is one of your top agents, Miss Air?" Rajura asked, raising one eyebrow. "He is rather unimpressive as of now."  
  
"I am sorry, sir.. He's normally much more formal than this.. eer.. could you excuse me?" Ria murmured, running over to the edge of the dock, where Shu was climbing out of the water. "What do you think you're DOING?" Ria hissed, grabbing his cuff and pulling him up. Shu coughed, spitting out briny water.  
  
"S-Sorry, R-Ria.. geeeeeze.. that water is f-f-friggen cold!" Shu whispered, shivering. Ria squinted, folding her arms.  
  
"Clean up your act, Lei Fan.. I know this is all probably a reaction to seeing the princess, but please, act like an adult.. Instead of like a baboon with the placement of his head and his ass reversed!" Ria growled, turning and walking back to Rajura, Kayura and Reika. Shu followed slowly, squeezing the water out of his trench coat. He paused next to Penelope and Seiji, who gave him rather amused, yet irritated expressions. Ria drew in a quick breath, and raised her hand towards Shu. "This is Shu Lei Fan, son of Yao Lei Fan.. He is quite skilled with the chain staff, and is very familiar in the use of pyrotechnics and hydromechanics."  
  
"My lord." Shu said, bowing. "My lady.." He said turning to Lady Kayura and bowing to her. He paused after he turned to Reika, and then smiled weakly. "My fair princess.." Shu murmured, bowing and holding out his hand. Reika took his hand gently and he lifted it to plant a small kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"Shu Lei Fan.. It's been a while.." Reika whispered, smiling warmly at Shu, who smiled shyly in response. Rajura squinted, placing a hand on Reika's shoulder.  
  
"With all introductions aside.. I would like to see that you three ensure my daughters safe arrival to her uncle's.." Rajura murmured. "I would be.. highly disappointed.." He began, looking at Shu for a few moments, then at Penelope and Seiji, "If she were to meet any harm.."  
  
"The princess will be under the highest supervision, my lord. At least one of us will be at her door every night and all areas of entrance into the ship shall be monitored by the highest security technology. I can assure you that no harm will come to her, sir." Seiji said philosophically, flicking his wrist, causing the cane to disappear, and then he placed his arms behind his back. Captain Luis approached the group, bowing and holding his hand out to shake Rajura's.  
  
"Captain Luis Rencheld, my lord. I hope The Hariel is to your liking." Luis smiled affably as he shook the king's hand.  
  
"It is a quite majestic ship, Captain." Rajura said in a classy manner, facing the ship and smiling. "Quite a fine vessel, indeed."  
  
"We like to think, milord." Luis said proudly, puffing his chest out. "It is made with the finest tem-"  
  
"Has the ship been checked from stem to stern? Is it safe?" Rajura asked.  
  
"Why, of course, milord." The captain stated calmly, smiling. "And the finest crew to be assembled to guide her, sir. It will just be like the Princess is traveling on the wings of an angel. Safe as safe can be."  
  
"..Just make sure this angel doesn't commit any sins." Rajura said softly as he watched the men finish loading the ship.  
  
"Of course, milord." Luis nodded, placing his hands behind his back. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to see to it that all of the launching preparations are being done." He said, turning to Reika and Kayura. "My ladies.." He smiled, turned around, and headed towards the ramp that led into the ship.  
  
"You three.. I trust that you will take the utmost care of my daughter." Rajura said, pointing at them. Reika sighed, tensing her hands.  
  
"You have my vow, Lord Rajura." Shu said earnestly, bowing. "I swear, on pain of death, that I will protect the princess no matter what!" He said happily, and blushed as Reika gave him a rather surprised look. "Err.. That goes for all of us!" He added, nodding at Seiji and Penelope. Rajura sighed, looking at Kayura, who smiled reassuringly. Just as a curtain of silence dropped over the group, the Captain returned, smiling heartily.  
  
"Milord, milady, all of the launch preparations are complete, and we can launch her at any time. Rajura nodded at the driver, who smiled and lifted Reika's luggage, heading for the entrance ramp.  
  
"You may lift off as soon as my daughter is safely on board, Captain." Rajura said softly. "The sooner we get her on her way, the better." The Captain nodded at Rajura.  
  
"Understood, sir." Luis nodded, turning around. "All hands, prepare to board for launch! Be in the ship in five minutes!" He shouted, and turned his head and smiled at Rajura. "A Captain must be at his station, just like any other crewman, milord. Please, excuse me." He said, bowing once again and heading back for the ramp as the driver returned, smiling at Rajura.  
  
"The princess' parcels are in her room, milord. Milady, would you like me to take Dinah in for you?" He asked.  
  
"..No, thank you anyway, Mr. Jameson.." Reika said softly, holding up her hand to decline the offer. The driver smiled, and nodded.  
  
"A safe trip to you, princess." He said, bowing.  
  
"Thank you." Reika smiled.  
  
"You may return to the carriage, Mr. Jameson." Rajura said softly as Jameson nodded and returned to the carriage.  
  
As Jameson left them, Lady Kayura placed a hand on Reika's back, lightly touching her daughter's face with the other. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked softly, pushing a few strands of hair from Reika's vision.  
  
"Fine, mother.." Reika whispered, smiling. Her mother brought her into her arms, holding her tightly.  
  
"Write to me every day.." Kayura added.  
  
"I will, mother." Reika said thoughtfully, hugging her mother in return. Rajura smiled at his queen as Kayura released their eldest daughter.  
  
"Be careful, little one.." Rajura whispered, hugging Reika and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I will, Baba.." Reika murmured, smiling. As Rajura released Reika, he turned to face Shu, Seiji, and Penelope.  
  
"Good luck, guardians.." Rajura said softly, and paused. "I almost forgot.." He murmured, snapping his fingers. "Jameson! Please bring me the parcel in the back of the carriage!" He shouted, and Jameson jumped out of his seat and ran to the back of the carriage, lifting out a six inch long, four inch wide cherry wood box with the royal emblem engraved in the center. Jameson rushed over to the king, bowing as he handed it to Rajura. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, sir." Jameson nodded. Rajura turned to face Reika, who was staring at the box with intrigue. The king smiled, running the tips of his fingers over the polished cherry wood.  
  
"..Father?" Reika blinked, looking at the box.  
  
"This.." Rajura began, opening the box, "Is the sacred treasure of Kentaro Ryumei.. The Orb of Serenity." He whispered, removing a velvet cloth from the box, revealing a small amethyst orb which had a strange glow to it. Reika's eyes widened as she stared at the orb, her mouth opening slightly.  
  
"But.." Reika began, looking up. "Isn't it.. a little early to be.." She began, but Rajura cut her off by shutting the box and handing it to her.  
  
"Shh." Rajura hushed, taking her hand and setting it on the top of the box. Reika looked down at the box, and then back up at her father, her brow furrowing slightly. "Take care of it for me, musume.." He whispered.  
  
"..Yes, oto-san.." Reika whispered, clenching the box in her hands. Kayura sighed, clenching her hands and looking at Rajura.  
  
"Go on, now.." Rajura said quietly, smiling at Reika. Reika nodded, fumbling with the box, trying to find a way to carry the cat carrier along with the wooden box. Shu stepped forward, reaching his hand out.  
  
"Allow me to carry your cat for you." Shu said softly as Reika smiled in return.  
  
"..Thank you, Shu." Reika whispered. Shu looked away, hiding his blush as he lifted the cat carrier. Dinah mewed nervously as Shu walked up the ramp, the chilly water slapping against it. Reika clutched the cherry wood box to her chest as she walked slowly up the ramp. She turned back and looked at her parents, lifting her hand and giving a slight wave. Rajura and Kayura lifted their hands, waving back. Kayura covered her mouth and gave a soft whimper as Reika turned back and walked into the ship.  
  
"I suppose it is time for us to enter the ship as well." Seiji said softly, bowing to Rajura and Kayura. "Come on, Penny." He said, turning.  
  
"Right.." Penelope nodded, turning, then pausing, turning back around again to bow. Kayura smiled at her, lacing her fingers. Penelope turned around again, and followed Seiji up the ramp and into the ship. Ria sighed as the two of them disappeared into the ship, and turned her head to look at Rajura.  
  
"Would you like me to assure you again that they are some of my best agents and even though they may seem a little rough around the edges, they're quite skilled.." Ria said, her iguana flicking its tongue out.  
  
"Please.. assure me of that every day while she is gone." Rajura sighed, bowing his head. Kayura placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, nodding. As she did this, Ria stepped forward, looking up at the ship. She bit her lip, hoping her judgment was not false, and hoping that Shu could control himself  
  
There was a loud whistle, something like a steam engine screech, and the large sails unfolded, stretching taut against the chill wind. There was a loud roar from the engine, and slowly the ship began to coast from the dock, and as it coasted gradually away, it began to lift off from the glassy water, leaving long, coasting ripples on the still calm morning sea. A mist came from the rise of the ship, spilling over the dock, along with the scent of the fuel.  
  
"This is one of the quietest launches I have ever attended.." Rajura said softly.  
  
"It is a quiet ship.. and perhaps that could help to evade attention." Ria responded. She turned to Rajura and Kayura, smiling. "My lord, my lady.. If you'll excuse me, I still have some paperwork to finish at the office. I shall inform you If any news arises." She said, bowing, and then turning around, stepping up to her own carriage. Rajura watched as Ria's carriage disappeared into the morning fog, and then turned back to face his wife, who was watching the mist that the ship had delved into.  
  
"Kayura.. my love.. Perhaps we should head back.." Rajura said softly, reaching out and touching her shoulder. Kayura smiled, shut her eyes and shook her head, replying quietly.  
  
"No.. not yet.. I just want to stay a little longer." She replied. Rajura said nothing, but nodded, placing his arm over her shoulder. They both stood quietly, watching as the fog lifted slowly, hoping that this short journey remained as safe as it was plotted out to be. All they could do was hope. 


End file.
